A desktop environment traditionally runs on top of an operating system to provide an intuitive graphical user interface for the user to perform various activities such as access files, edit files, or run applications. As a result, the desktop environment is tied to the physical client device that the operating system is installed on. In recent years, virtual desktop environments have allowed the desktop environment to become separated from the physical client device. The virtual desktop environment is hosted on a server and physical client devices can connect to the virtual desktop environment by communicating with the server. Once connected, the virtual desktop environment can be accessed via the connected client device. This allows a user to start a task on a first client device and continue the task on a second client device. A typical example is a user connecting to the virtual desktop environment with a mobile device when the user is outside the office and connecting to the virtual desktop environment with a desktop computer when the user is in the office. However, switching a virtual desktop environment from a first client device to a second client device can be a cumbersome process. Typically, a user must first disconnect the virtual desktop environment from the first client device and then connect the virtual desktop environment on the second client device. User error during the connection or disconnection process can lead to problems connecting to the virtual desktop environment, which can be frustrating to the user.